He's Behind you!
by Dicey of Darlo
Summary: The title is a well known phrase heard across the land at this time of year at all the pantomimes. Essentially the "baddie" appears behind our hero/heroine and the audience all shout "he's behind you!" I have always thought Gibbs would make a good pantomime villain the way he is always sneaking up on people! Usual warnings spanking within.


Tony had been living with Gibbs for a few months and things were going amazingly well. Both men had fitted into a pattern that suited them. Gibbs

rules had become second nature to Tony;clearly all those years at military school really did have an impact.

Of course there had been a few glitches as they got used to the reality of living together. Tony accepted that Gibbs was never going to be a morning

person especially if he hadn't had his coffee!

Gibbs for his part was fully able to embrace Tony's inner child as long as the rules were 's excitement was reaching fever pitch as

Christmas got ever nearer. He was sat on the stairs tothe basement watching as Gibbs worked on his boat.

"So I thought we could go and get a tree tomorrow night after work?"

Tony continued as he got no response from his mentor.

"Christmas is only two days away and we need to decorate the tree and get it ready. My dad is arriving tomorrow and your dad tonight."

Gibbs put down his sander and responded to the other man who was looking at him expectantly

"How about we go right now Tony we can have it decorated by the time my dad gets in."

Tony gave a whoop of delight and shot off up the stairs yelling at Gibbs as he went.

"Come on then we need to get a good one."

Gibbs grinned at the sight of his rapidly departing roomy amazed at the delight the younger man took in all things festive.

After a certain amount of debate both men finally agreed on the "perfect" tree it was smaller than the tree Tony wanted but bigger than the tree Gibbs

had in mind.

Both men stood back and admired their work as they looked at the brightly glistening tree adorned with baubles bells and chocolate figures

"Man that is some tree, we're good at this Gibbs."

"Yeh Tony the tree looks great and that sounds like dads taxi pulling up let's see what he thinks."

Tony headed to the window while Gibbs went to the door sure enough Jackson Gibbs was stepping out of a car bag in hand. Tony nipped past Gibbs

and intercepted Jackson grabbing his bag off him.

"Hey Jackson let me take your bag."

"Hey Tony good to see you your looking good"

"Dad your right on time, you have a good journey?"

"No problems good to see you son."

The three men went inside and Gibbs went to check on dinner while Tony kept his dad amused.

"So Jack you bring any of those great cookies?"

Smiling at the younger man with a twinkle in his eyes Gibbs senior responded

"Yup Tony and some homemade taffy, right here."

Jackson produced two tins out of his luggage and handed them to Tony who grabbed them beaming as he opened the first tin and sniffed at the

fragrant sweet cookies.

"Oh man Christmas is definitely here!"

Jackson slapped at Tony's hand as he went to pop one of the cookies straight into his mouth

"Yarow!" Tony yelped and looked at the older man reprovingly.

"Save them for later Tony after we've eaten dinner."

"One little cookie won't spoil my appetite Jack."

Gibbs came back into the room and took both tins from Tony's grasp

"You heard dad you can have one later dinner is ready now"

Tony rolled his eyes but headed over to the table asking Jack his views on the Christmas tree

"Looks great Tony I'm impressed you managed to get Jethro involved!"

"It wasn't easy but I think I'm getting there!"

Tony grinned as Jackson gave him a conspiratorial wink and Gibbs just glared at them both. The three men enjoyed a relaxing meal. Chatting and

sharing the plans they had made for Christmas .Tony would be spending the following evening with his father and then bringing him over to Gibbs place

for Christmas day. Gibbs and Tony had invited Abby Ziva and Ducky. Tim was going to hisparents so he'd declined his invite. Fornell and Charlie would

be there after spending the morningwith Emily. Christmas morning came around quickly and Gibbs, Jackson and Tony were up early getting ready for

their guests. Dinozzo senior arrived first followed by Ziva Abby and Ducky with Fornell and Charlie arriving last but as Charlie said not least. The meal

was a success and Gibbs and Tony shared a grin as they looked at their happy and sated friends and family. Dinozzo Senior was charming all three girls

whilst Fornell Jackson and Ducky were having a heated debate about an obscure unsolved crime from many years ago. Gibbs and Tony got up to start

clearing away as their guests began driftingaway from the table. Ziva and Abby however insisted that their hosts sat down whilst they cleared away

and ushered both men into the lounge while they headed to the kitchen. Charlie joined them as she had brought dessert in the form of a trifle and just

wanted to add the finishing touches to her creation. Ziva had never seen or heard of a trifle but thought the pudding looked delicious.

"So Charlie this is something you have back home in England it looks very tasty"

"Oh yeh you can't beat a nice bit of trifle especially after a big Christmas dinner. I'll wait until everybody's had a chance to digest their meal before I

start dishing up!" Abby couldn't resist dipping her finger in the creamy looking sweet.

"Man Charlie that is pure heaven you'll love it Ziva, hell everybody will love it!"

"I've brought mince pies too I just need to sprinkle some icing sugar on top and there done. Here

you two try one."

Charlie handed the small sweet tartlets to her companions who bit into the light pastry with the sweet filling.

"Wow Charlie these are great"

"Yes it's a good job you have done so many they will not last long."

In the living room Tony was getting antsy as his dad was regaling the other guys with some of the less than stellar moments in his childhood. Gibbs

and Fornell were enjoying the tales immensely and "Juniors" obvious discomfort just added to their fun. Tony was finding the whole experience not

justembarrassing but disconcerting as he had never seen either man laugh so much, in fact Gibbs andFornell never laughed! As he was unable to stop

his dad who was on a major roll he got up in a huff

and went to join the girls in the kitchen.

Ambling into the kitchen Tony greeted the girls.

"What are you guys doing in here and why are you taking so long? I'm dying out here."

The three women paused in their activities to look at Tony who had his sad puppy face on.

"You can help us clear away Tony if it's really that bad out there!"

"Oh it's that bad Ziva I promise you! Cleaning up is not what I had in mind though. Come on you guys its Christmas day lets have some fun."

Charlie who was busy generously sprinkling her mince pies with icing sugar shook her head saying

"Relax Tony we won't be long tell you what have a mince pie might keep you quiet for a few minutes."

Tony caught the mince pie that was thrown at him but looked at it in disgust before immediately throwing it right back at Charlie

"I don't want your weird little pie Charlie you keep it!"

Regrettably for Tony his aim was slightly off and the pie landed splat in the middle of Charlie's trifle. This was unfortunate for Charlie to say the least as

not only was her splendid creation decimated but she ended up covered in the jelly and custard that splashed everywhere . Tony Ziva and Abby burst

into laughter as Charlie stood there wiping custard and cream from her eyes. Tony managed to speak between laughing at the sight before him.

"See now this is my idea of fun!" Tony's laugh was cut off midway as a large lump of trifle headed his way hitting him squarely between the eyes while

Charlie stood triumphantly grinning before saying

"Now it's fun!"

Ziva and Abby seeing the way things were going made a hasty exit as Charlie and Tony launched into a full scale food fight. Gibbs and Fornell spotted

the girls quick exit and got up in tandem to see what all the commotion was. They arrived in the kitchen just as Charlie was throwing the remains of the

trifle at a cream covered Tony. Looking at the devastation in his kitchen Gibbs yelled out one word.

"Stop"

Fornell stood next to him bemused shaking his head in disbelief

"I thought the trifle was for dessert Charlie not to decorate Dinozzo?"

The two miscreants who had frozen at Gibbs scream stood stock still with custard and cream dripping off their bodies and slopping quietly onto the

kitchen floor. Charlie as always was the first to recover.

"In my defence he started it!" she pointed a sticky finger at her partner in crime

"No way you threw one of those weird little pies at me!"

"I was trying to be nice! It is Christmas I didn't expect you to dive-bomb the trifle with it and nearly drown me!"

"Hey that was totally an accident I… Ow Ow!"

Tonys response was cut off as Gibbs picked up the wooden spoon from the table and began to whack him hard across the bottom. Tony tried to dance

away from the stinging blows but Gibbs hada tight hold on his arm. Luckily the onslaught didn't last long as Gibbs stopped and began to speak.

"You two really cannot be trusted to be in a room alone can you?"

"Well to be fair Gibbs…. Owww!"

This time it was Charlie who was halted mid-sentence as Gibbs laid into her behind with the spoon.

"Rhetorical question Charlie no interruptions." Charlie nodded hastily as Gibbs began to lecture.

"You both need to go upstairs and get cleaned up. Tony give Charlie some of your sweats to change into, then you can both come down here and get

this kitchen cleaned up then we'll talk!"

Gibbs glared at his two reprobates who quickly headed towards the stairs Tony of course had to stop and speak despite Charlie's urgent shaking of her

head.

"So boss you know when you say talk do you mean talk or something else? It's just I think there's a no spanking rule about Christmas day. Owwww"

Tony felt the vicious spoon again on his behind as Gibbs growled into his ear

"Not my rule Tony!"

Gibbs smothered a grin as Tony raced up the stairs. Fornell let out a whistle before saying.

"I'm amazed anyone dares to get on your bad side Jethro you have a vicious swing with that spoon."

"Yup it has a nice thwack and it saves my hand!"

Charlie was sat on Tony's bed showered and wearing a pair of Tony's old sweats that were way too big for her. Charlie's face broke into a grin when

Tony came in fresh from the shower with his normally beautifully coiffed hair sticking out at all angles.

"Ok now you look like your twelve years old as well as acting it."

Tony narrowed his eyes and stuck his tongue out at her before responding.

"Look in a mirror Charlie. You're hardly the picture of decorum and maturity yourself!"

Charlie shrugged her shoulders still grinning.

"Yeah I know what I look like Tony. You realise we are totally doomed here don't you did you see the kitchen?"

"Stick with me kid we'll be fine. I have a plan."

Charlie groaned before asking the inevitable.

"Ok then I'll bite what's your big plan?"

Tony responded grinning widely.

"First off it's Christmas so that works for us. Second I can handle Gibbs just follow my lead."

"You can handle Gibbs? I've never seen any evidence of this? If you can handle Gibbs how come every time I see you Gibbs is oh so very obviously

handling you… in fact he's normally manhandling you over his lap!"

Tony blushed at Charlie's assertion before vehemently denying it.

"Hey Gibbs may sometimes feel the need to punish me but never over the knee! Despite what you may think Charlie I am a grown man!"

Knowing she had pressed his buttons Charlie grinned.

"Yeah Tony if you say so, but you so go over his lap and I bet you lose your pants as well! All very grown up bare bottomed over daddy's lap!" Charlie

was openly laughing now much to Tony's annoyance as he stood red faced before her at the image she had conjured up.

"Yeah well I'm not the only one from what I hear you've been over Gibbs knee yourself more than once."

Realising this was getting them nowhere Charlie had the sense to try and change the subject before things got out of hand once more and she put out

her hands in a conciliatory manner.

"Ok ok we both get our butts whupped by Gibbs but you say you can handle him and as my butts on the line I would love to hear how?

Tony only slightly mollified shook his head at Charlie and spoke in a patronising tone.

"Charlie Charlie Charlie… oh ye of little faith you just sit back and watch the master at work. Gibbs is a simple man and I am a skilled federal agent who

knows exactly how to pull his strings!"

Charlie groaned loudly and put her head in her hands unable to stop the train wreck before her as Gibbs stood silently behind Tony.

Skilled federal agent that he was Tony soon picked up on Charlie's body language and looked at her clearing his throat nervously before speaking.

"Gibbs is right behind me?"

Charlie responded and peeped out from behind her hands.

"Oh yeah he's behind you."

Tony wasn't quick enough to turn fully round before Gibbs had grabbed his arm and spun him sideways smacking his butt in rapid succession.

"Ow ow boss come on Ow I was just kidding Ow!"

"Oh I'm a simple man alright Tony and your definitely pulling my strings today! Now get your ass downstairs and start cleaning up!"

Rubbing his ass Tony quickly disappeared leaving Charlie alone with Gibbs who stared at her meaningfully as she slowly got up from the bed and

walked sideways past Gibbs keeping her behind well out of his reach.

"Erm ok Gibbs I'll just go down and start helping Tony we'll have your kitchen spick and span in no time."

Gibbs followed Charlie downstairs landing a single firm whack to her behind before saying.

"Damn right you will!"

Gibbs left Tony and Charlie to their cleaning and went to join the rest of his guests who were playing charades. Gibbs wasn't really mad but he did not

appreciate food fights and Tony for one knew that!

After about an hour Tony stuck his head around the kitchen door and cleared his throat .

"Hey Gibbs we're all done in here if you want to check it out?"

Gibbs who was nicely relaxed with Abby resting her head on his shoulder was tempted to let his troublemakers stew a while longer but he knew he

would be asking for more trouble if he left them alone for too long! Taking a deep breath he nudged Abby off his shoulder and headed into the kitchen.

The kitchen was positively gleaming and Charlie and Tony were standing by looking suitably worried.

"Ok you've done a good job here I'll give you that. Of course if you could be trusted to behave yourselves you wouldn't have had to spend Christmas

day cleaning up! I am going to be lenient with you today purely because it's Christmas. If I catch either of you involved in a food fight anywhere ever

again I will make sure you can't sit comfortably for months you got that?"

"Yes Gibbs" both answered in unison

"Ok now both of you pull out a stool and bend over"

Tony and Charlie looked at Gibbs in horror as he delved about in the drawer looking for his implement of choice he pulled out the wooden spoon with a

grin of triumphant then turned to his two rogues who hadn't moved since he spoke.

"Whats up has all that trifle got stuck in your ears and made you deaf? I said grab a stool each and assume the position…Now!"

Charlie quickly grabbed a stool and bent over. Tony stood and looked at Gibbs beseechingly.

"Come on boss I thought you said you were going to be lenient you can't spank us on Christmas Day? And no way are you going to spank me in front

of her!"

Tony pointed to Charlie who turned her head from her position bent over the stool and rolled her eyes at Dinozzo.

"Jeez Tony will you just get over yourself and bend over the goddamn stool so we can get on with Christmas! It's not like I haven't seen you get

spanked before"

Tony began spluttering as he flushed tomato red.

"What? When? No way you're lying!"

Gibbs whose patience had long since evaporated grabbed hold of Tony's upper arm and pushed him over the vacant stool whispering in his ear.

"Stay put Tony or you lose the pants and I don't care who's watching you got that?"

Tony who was still struggling with the bombshell Charlie had just dropped about witnessing him being spanked put his head in his hands groaning.

"Yes boss I've got it"

"Thank God for that!"

Charlie's heartfelt response was not appreciated by Gibbs who started his attack with the wooden spoon. Charlie's backside was unprotected as he by

lay six sharp swipes in rapid succession across her behind. As soon as he stopped she leapt up rubbing her bottom looking at Gibbs accusingly.

"Bloody Hell Gibbs I thought you said you were going to be lenient!"

"I did. Now get back over that stool I still have work to do here."

Charlie reluctantly bent back over the stool waiting for Gibbs to begin his onslaught on Tony. Unfortunately for Tony his reluctance to bend over and do

as he was told led to double the licks and Gibbs laid twelve stripes across his behind. Tony like Charlie leapt up as soon as the spanking stopped and

began rubbing his behind as Gibbs spoke to Charlie.

"Ok you can get up now."

Gibbs grinned at the sight before him as the two "adults" hopped about rubbing their backsides. Gibbs grabbed them both into an embrace tousling

their hair.

"Ok you two lets go and have fun the rest of the gang have been waiting patiently come on"

Gibbs headed out of the kitchen followed by Charlie whose exit was delayed by Tony grabbing her arm.

"Hey you I want to know when you saw me getting spanked. Is it even true?"

Charlie grinned annoyingly and danced away from Tony laughing

"Oh now that's for me to know and you to find out Mr skilled investigator!"

Tony wasn't quick enough to catch her as she headed straight to Fornell's open arms sticking her tongue out at Tony as she went.

Dinozzo senior beckoned to his son

"Come on Junior don't make me come in there to get you."

Tony was mad with Charlie but was not dumb enough to make something of it right now he'd bide his time and get the truth out of the annoying little

madam!

Tony shot the grinning Charlie a sideways glance then went to stand by Ziva to start having some fun!

Merry Christmas everyone!


End file.
